


Hungry Like the (Were)Wolf

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: A discussion about werewolves in Buffy the Vampire Slayer leads to a confession from Quentin--one that Eliot finds exciting.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Hungry Like the (Were)Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition Day 7: "How To Train Your Werewolf."

“So, the little guy is a werewolf now?” 

Quentin nodded as he took the bowl of popcorn from Eliot’s lap. They were camped out in Quentin's bedroom with a 24-inch TV/DVD combo and a pile of  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer  _ season collections from Quentin’s bookshelf. Outside, Brakbills slumbered in the summer heat--the new semester was still three weeks away. When Quentin discovered Eliot lived on campus full time and hadn’t bothered to return home since arriving at Brakebills, Quentin decided to stay the summer as well. The time they spent together then blossomed into an intimate relationship that was, for Quentin, the happiest time of his life to date. 

“His nephew bit him,” he now replied to Eliot’s question. “Weird things happen all the time in Sunnydale--” 

“Because of the Hellmouth,” Eliot finished with him. Quentin stretched out and pillowed his head in Eliot’s lap. “That certainly explains why they’re putting him in a cage.” 

“Uh huh,” Quentin nodded as Eliot stroked his hair. “It--it’s kind of sexy, in a way.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I mean . . . the full moon comes around and you shed your inhibitions completely, only to get caged up . . .” 

Eliot glanced down as he felt a shiver run through his partner’s frame. 

“It really  _ does _ turn you on!” He smiled, and Quentin hid his blush in the soft fabric of Eliot’s slacks. 

“I dunno. A little.” 

“So if you were a werewolf, I’d have no choice but to cage you once a month,” Eliot said as his hand began to stray to Quentin’s hip. “To keep you from feeding on Brakebills’ general populace. I’d design a cage for you, of course, where I could watch you struggle against the transformation each full moon.” The hand slid from Quentin’s hip to cup between his legs, where he found him fully erect under the plaid lounge pants he wore. 

“El . . .” He groaned. 

“Maybe I’d lock you up a little early, just for my own pleasure, of course. And I’d keep you naked so your clothes wouldn’t tear. And naturally seeing you so vulnerable . . . I’d probably have to go inside and fuck you as often as possible. Doggie style,” Eliot grinned, squeezing Quentin’s erection before slipping his hand inside the pants to touch bare, hot skin. Quentin’s hips bucked. 

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Eliot asked. “Being caged and fucked, waiting for that moment of transformation so you can let go, give in to your needs, maybe make me a werewolf too so we can roam the world together, hunting and eating and fucking--” 

“El!” Quentin gasped and came with his pants still on, fountaining over Eliot’s hand. Eliot grinned, in no hurry to withdraw, and slid a thumb over the wet head of Quentin’s cock. The younger man twitched and gave a mild twist of his hips, the tip of the wilting organ twitching with sensitivity. 

“You are the  _ hottest  _ little nerd,” Eliot praised, kissing Quentin’s lips as he pulled his hand free and retrieved a pack of wipes from the end table. Quentin shimmied out of his soaked pants and flipped them into the nearby hamper. On the TV, the latest disc had ended and now cycled through the main menu, the Nerfherder theme rising and fading repeatedly. 

“Looks like I made you miss the end of the episode.” 

“That’s okay,” Quentin sighed as Eliot cleaned him up with loving touches. “I know how it ends.” He curled up next to Eliot and turned off the TV. “But, uhm . . . maybe you could tell me more about what we’d do as werewolves?” 

Eliot grinned and put an arm around him. 

“It would be my pleasure, Q.” 

THE END 


End file.
